logosfandomcom-20200222-history
DIC Entertainment/Other
DIC Enterprises 1983–1986 Dicee.jpg|1982-1986 logo (Inspector Gadget) CiD.jpg|1983-1985 logo (The Littles, orange background) DIC Entertainment (The Littles, red background).jpg|1983-1985 logo (The Littles, red background for French prints only) The original variant had dots and a character passing the logo and dots the "i". 1980–1988 Videotaped= DiC_1984.jpg|Videotaped variant adff7022fb723bac4bfe7e205094b4c7.png DIC_Entertainment_Produced_IAW.png|1983 videotaped variant (Produced In Association With) DIC Entertainment Videotaped Dark 1983.png|Videotaped dark variant DiC (1985).png|''M.A.S.K.'' (1985) 42a76ee2c40cbcdbd294d788078e861d.jpg|Rare variant of the logo where the blue vortex later fades to green. This is most likely due to quality issues, and often appeared on early episodes of "Inspector Gagdet". 0195bd799bd32d962e97a80400e1b39f.png|Open Matte version. 7640ca5d384d8131a993356b1e795021.jpg|DIC Entertainment/Saban Productions version of the logo. Saban and DiC.jpg|Saban Productions/DIC Entertainment version of the logo. |-| Filmed= DIC Entertainment Filmed version.jpg|Yellow filmed variant vlcsnap-2015-04-27-22h08m12s43.png DiC1986.gif Dic1986b.jpg|1986 filmed variant DIC Entertainment 1987–2001, 2003–2005 This 1987 logo was one of the best known DIC logos. The CGI effects were made at PDI, and the other material was designed by Homer & Associates. First, the logo started off with a kid sleeping in his bed with his dog on it. Then the camera zoomed in to a window and a star appeared. Finally, the text turned in a 90 degree angle and the kid said the company's name. Also, the star stopped spinning and recedes into a spherical dot for the I. Today, this logo is still known and very popular today, from any other DIC history. The font of this logo is a heavily-modified version of Gill Sans Ultra Bold. 1987–1990= DiC_Entertainment_1987_b.jpg|With TM bug. This was an early variant for DiC. XaT7OV3Xku5dZq9r9Y-7BA8469.jpg Dic87c.jpg Dic87.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-27-22h00m24s39.png Dic1987Presents.jpg|An variant with "PRESENTS" shown below. This was seen on early DiC Video releases. Dic1987iaw.jpg DICIAWTM.png Dic1987iaw b.png |-| 1990–2001= In the 1990, the starfield was changed, along with the dot which the glow effect was removed. A different kid said the company name as well. DiC Entertainment Logo (1990).jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-27-21h48m59s101.png Dic.jpg DicEnt.jpg ZJHzMgsN-tIIarrCsHIvbA18758.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-27-22h02m46s129.png vlcsnap-2015-04-27-22h03m07s255.png 86b85330189adacad0fe3310475dea0e.png Dic1989Bagdasarian.jpg DiC1993a.jpg 121b83d13225b8780d92497b7da515bf.png DIC Presents 1990s.png |-| 2003–2005= 2001–2008 This period brought the Incredible World of DIC branding to the big and small screen. It was first used a standard logo in 1995. It was first seen on TV in 2001. dic2001.jpg|Standard version and seen on TV from 2001. This version was used until 2008. File:D0a0d1eb957b5930ace39c0fe3e1a3ab.jpg|Version of the logo with the copyright stamp. As seen on Liberty's Kids. NCdicEntertainment.jpg GW226H150.png GW226H150-1.png In-Credit Disclaimers Cro et Bronto.jpg|''Cro et Bronto'' (1980) GW169H127-23.png|''Ulysses 31'' (1981, original Japanese prints 1984) dic-inspectorgadget.jpg|''Inspector Gadget'' (1983) dic-heathcliff1984.jpg|''Heathcliff'' (1984) dic-getalonggang.jpg|''The Get Along Gang'' (1984) aNI5xvG-k4_hrUusWIjl9w77002.jpg|''Kissyfur'' (1986) 607ce2cc58279fe6ed06ebcfdcd548d8.jpg|''Kissyfur'' (1988) p2SVGH6d24bw0T4ldbHGIw205030.jpg|''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1991) GW169H127-24.png|''Sailor Moon'' (1995, English prints only) Videos 1983–1986= DiC Entertainment "Inspector Gadget" logo (1983) DiC Entertainment "The Littles" logo (1983) |-| 1984–1987= DiC Entertainment logo (1984) DiC Entertainment (1984) *Slow Varaint?* DIC Entertainment "Green Vortex" Logo (1984) DiC Entertainment Logo (1984) DiC Entertainment logo (1986) DiC (Green Vortex Alternative) DIC Entertainment "Green Vortex" Logo (1985) DiC Entertainment (1984) *Low Pitched* DiC Entertainment-Sony Pictures Television (1986-2002) 2 |-| 1987–2001= DIC Entertainment Logo (1987) Dic Viacom DiC Entertainment sped up logo (1987-A) DIC Logo (1987) "Short Version" DiC Entertainment sped up logo (1987-B) DIC Entertainment (1987) Short & Columbia Pictures Television (1993) "Dark Variant" DiC Entertainment logo (1990) DIC Entertainment Logo (1990) DIC Kid in bed 1990 "Sped up" DIC Entertainment Logo (1990) "With Byline" DIC Entertainment Presents Logo DIC Entertainment Logo With Byline (1990) "Short Variant" DIC Entertainment Logo (1998) "Full Version" |-| 2001–2008= DIC Entertainment Logo (2001) "Long Version" Category:DIC Category:Special logos Category:1983 Category:Former Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Cookie Jar Group Category:DHX Media Category:Entertainment Category:Animation Category:Animation studios Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Defunct Category:Defunct television production companies Category:Defunct movie studios Category:Canada Category:France Category:Burbank Category:California Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:ABC (United States) Category:Vanity Cards Category:Defunct television production companies in the United States